fan_fiction123fandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Wyatt
'Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt? '''was first Whitelighter of The Charmed Ones. He is the son of Christopher Wyatt,And an unknown women he is also the ex-wife of Lillian Wyatt. In 1942, while living his life as a Nurse/Medic for The US Army, he was tragically killed when an bomb went off. When he died, a group of Elders known as "the Founders" surrounded him and offered him a new life,as a White Lighter Leo accepted. Charmed Ones Whitelighter Leo was sent by the Elders as The Charmed Ones Whitelighter. He was to pose as a handyman but one day he was caught by Phoebehoveringwhile fixing a Chandileere and she thought he was a warlock. She then threatened him with a Telephone and he told her what he was. Charges Throughout the course of the series, Leo has had charges who were either witches, or future whitelighters: *The Charmed Ones (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and later, Paige) - powerful witches *Max *Unknown other furure whitelighters Elder Leo first became an elder in ''oh my godness when he had to realise the 3 gods War Love and Nature for the charmed ones as demons and warlocks had took most of the entire heaven out. Leo then became an elder unexpectidly as they saw his good deeds and wanted to repay him for saving so many lives. Powers and Abilities Whitelighter * Orbing - The ability to teleport in a flurry of white and blue lights. * Healing - The ability to heal wounds of others. * Sensing - The ability to sense the location of others. * Hovering - The ability to levitate a few feet off the ground, however you cannot move. * Thermokinesis - The ability to control the level of heat. * Omnilingualism - The ability to speak any other language without the need of training. * Telekinesis - The ability to move objects or people with your mind. Leo Orbing.jpg|Leo Orbing Leo Healing.jpeg|Leo Healing Leo Sensing.jpg|Leo Sensing Leo Hovering.jpg|Leo Hovering Elder All the abilities above and: * Remote Orbing - The ability to teleport others through orbing with a wave of a hand. * Invisibility - The ability to change ones molecular state to make them invisible. * Lightning Bolts - The ability to control strong bolts of ligtning capable of destroying objects and killing others. Leo Remote Orbing.jpg|Leo Remote Orbing Leo invisible.jpg|Leo Invisible Leo Lightning Bolts.jpg|Leo's Lightning Bolts Avatar * Chronokinesis - The ability to control the flow of time. * Time Travel - The ability to travel through time. * Reality Warping - The ability to warp reality to the users desire. * Energy Waves - The ability to conjure powerful waves of strong energy. * Conjuring the Elements - The ability to conjure/manipulate: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Electricity. * Healing - The ability to heal wounds of others. * Illusion Casting - The ability to cast illusions. * Power Granting - The ability to grant others powers. * Summoning - The ability to summon people to your location. * Molecular Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the molecules of objects and people. * Fading - The ability to teleport in a fading motion. * Cloaking - The ability to make others invisible to others. * Teleportation Manipulation - The ability to manipulate one's teleportation flow. * Invincibility - The ability to not be harmed in anyway. * Sensing - The ability to sense the location of others. * Intangibility - The ability to change ones molecular form to allow them to pass through objects or people. Leo Chronokinesis.jpg|Leo's Chronokinesis Leo Time Travel.jpg|Leo's Time Portal Leo Energy Wave.jpg|Leo's Energy-Wave Leo Invincible.jpg|Leo's Invincibility